


A Word With Winston

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Winston tells it like it is, if they'd just listened to Winston, so many problems could have been avoided, talking dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Will said he had a "date with the Chesapeake Ripper," but he just went home and drank. Winston gives him an earful.





	

Winston hopped up on the bed, fixed him with a serious look, and said, “You should know that Hannibal Lecter has the hots for you.”

Will blinked at Winston, then at the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the table. He looked back to Winston. “Did you just talk?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Winston said, and gave an agitated flick of his tail.

Will gawped at him. “How is a talking dog NOT the most important subject of this conversation?”

“When the subject of the conversation is Hannibal having the hots for you,” Winston said. “I mean honestly, Will. Try to keep up.”

“Shouldn’t you at least call me Master, or—or Dad?” Will asked.

“Stop. Trying. To. Change. The. Subject.” The order came out like a series of soft but insistent barks.

“Fine! Fine! How do you know Dr. Lecter has the hots for me?”

“Remember when you had him come over here and feed us?” Winston asked. “Well, he looked in your underwear drawer and smelled everything inside.”

“Um…ew,” Will said. “That’s a little bit creepy.”

Winston bristled visibly. “Dogs smell stuff all the time. Are you saying we’re creepy?”

“Of course not! But you’re dogs! He’s a person!”

“Yeah, but he’s a person who’s never actually had the hots for anybody,” Winston said. “He’s awkward that way.”

Will snorted. “Dr. Lecter is NOT awkward. He’s very sophisticated and suave.”

“So you’re saying you have the hots for him, too,” Winston said, narrowing his eyes slyly.

“What? No!” Will felt his face heat up as if he were standing in front of an open oven.

“I promise not to tell him,” Winston snickered, drawing an X over his heart with his paw. “He doesn’t understand dog language anyway.”

“Oh, you’re not speaking English right now?” Will asked.

Winston looked at him as if he were off his rocker. “Um, hello? I’m Chinese and Irish.”

“Irish people speak English,” Will pointed out.

“Irish PEOPLE,” Winston said.

“Oh,” Will said, unable to come up with any other argument.

“Anyway, you should probably talk to him about your mutually lustful feelings,” Winston said.

With that, the dog turned precisely 1.5 circles in place and curled up on the foot of the bed.

Will thought about everything for a while before something occurred to him.

“Are you actually my subconscious talking to me?”

“That does seem more likely than a talking dog,” Winston admitted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you need to confront Hannibal about all these hot, sexy feelings.”

“Oh,” Will said again. “Well, all right.”

Winston gave a big, toothy yawn, smacked his lips and let his eyes fall shut. “G'nite, Will.”

“Night, Winston.”

“Oh, and Will?” Winston said without picking up his head. “That part where Hannibal said he put his passion for anatomy into the culinary arts? He was flat-out telling you he’s a cannibal.”

*****

The next morning as soon as he woke up, Will called Dr. Lecter.

“I’m surprised to hear from you so early,” the good doctor said. “Have you been sleepwalking again?”

“No, no, I just had the weirdest dream,” Will said. “My dog told me to talk to you, but for the life of me I can’t remember why.”

“Well, tell your dog thanks for me,” Dr. Lecter said. “I always enjoy hearing from you, Will. Perhaps you’d like to come over for breakfast? You could even bring your dog.”

Will smiled and rubbed Winston’s still-sleeping head. “I’d—we'd like that very much. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://avegetariancannibal.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
